Machias Cyborg
Machias Cyborgs (マキアス サイボーグ Makiasu Saibōgu) are considered one of the rarest races located here in Earth Land, as they are a half-'human' and half-'machias' hybrids, embodying the abilities of both races into a single body. Unlike ordinary Machias, who are are organic metal humanoids without a shred of blood inside them, Machias Cyborgs achieve a perfect harmony between flesh and technology, still retaining their organs and some degree of bone. What truly distinguishes them is their ability to still reason and think like human beings, retaining their sense of will and creativity. Thanks to the fact that they retain several aspects of their original body, they are still able to use organic spells such as Blood Magic and many others that use the natural characteristics Nearly any race located in Earth Land is able to become a Machias Cyborg, constructing new body parts or pieces and grafting it on their body, fusing with them with the aid of magic. It's even possible to fuse one's entire body with Machias technology in order to become a full cyborg. Overview Creation Unlike other races, where they came into existence over the course of time, Machias Cyborgs are actually created by fusing organic flesh with technology from a machias, reconstructing parts of a person's body with this magic material. It was actually Antonio Stryker who discovered the possibility of their creation, but through this, he has developed the technology and techniques needed to transform living people into mechanic hybrids. People are able to choose to what degree they are able to become a Machias Cyborg, ranging from re-constructing a simple arm to several other body parts, or their entire body in rare cases. Most Wizards in Earth Land who are paraplegic or suffering from injuries that have resulted in them losing a limb are the most common subjects who undergo this procedure in order to restore the functions of their bodies. Nearly any race that inhabits Earth Land is able to become a cyborg, as there are no limitations to the degree of creation and alterations can be made to a living body in order to function even greater. Physiology Power Source For people who only have Machias Cyborg limbs such as arms, legs, fingers, hands, they do not require any form of energy source in order to power their functionality. This is primarily due to the constructed body part being magically bound and fused to their body and nerve endings, moving to the users will and thoughts. But to those who have over 50% of body modifications and re-construction, they are in need of a small magic core to power their body. The core itself is powered by a vast amount of magic energy that renews itself by absorbing Ethernano Particles for the air. The core itself will keeping working and functioning as long as the Machias Cyborg is alive, only shutting down after the the person dies. Body The outer shell that makes up the coating of a magic cyborg's body is can be made from nearly any form of metal the individual desires to make it out of, only being limited by the materials that exist in Earth Land. However, the most common metal used by normal people is Kinesium, as it's unique features render it a valuable asset to use, possessing the power to absorb kinetic energy, and it's non-magnetic nature a perfect countermeasure toward Magnet Magic. '''Other unique abilities it possesses is its capability of resisting most conventional forms of trauma, and weapons that they might encounter such as swords, blunt objects, and traditional physical attacks. If magic is combined, the atomic bonds that makeup the outer shell are reinforced with magic energy, able to block and counter conventional magic attacks and enchanted weapons. Organs When a person (or animal) becomes a '''Machias Cyborg, not only does their outward appearance change, but some internal work is done as well in order to compensate for the sudden changes on the body. Sometimes, during the fusion process, artificial organs can be created if the patient is missing any or needs a little support to help them through the entire ordeal. Most notably, organs can sometimes be created later be transplanted and serve as a donor organ for those in need. Unlike normal organs, cyborg organs are special due to being magically being fused with Machias technology, working 100x's more efficiently that that of a human. Heart: 'When converting a person into a cyborg, their hearts are magically altered in order to support their new bodies, made from magic technology and other contraptions that have replaced most of the persons's inner organs. The heart allows for a much larger amount of magic and blood to flow throughout the body in greater volumes than ever before, theoretically, this heart can last for more than 100 lifetimes before the cyborg can even die. Due to the advancements the heart has, the chances of suffering from any heart complications (i.e. heart attacks, cardiac arrest, blood loss) can be completely avoided and are nearly non-existent, as it is nearly impossible to over-tax or exhaust the Machias heart through conventional means. '''Spine: '''To support the body, a stronger spine is created in order to give a stronger body and form to function. The enhanced spinal column holds and protects the spinal cord from any form of trauma and injury, due to which function as a bundle of nerves that sends signals to other parts of the cyborgs body. The spine's durability renders it extremely difficult to break, even when under extreme levels of high pressure, like those encountered when lifting unimaginably heavy objects or being crushed by large materials like rocks, buildings, or entire mountains. '''Other: '''In addition, other organs and body parts are enhanced and altered as well, depending on what needs to be improved upon: * Bones: They are coated with different forms of metals to increase their durability, and strength, rendering them nearly unbreakable depending on the metal used. * kidneys: Being reconstructed to function twice as effectively, they can filter out toxins, alcohol, and poison almost immediately after entering the cyborgs body. Muscles Unlike ordinary [[Machias|'Machias]], where their entire body is made of metal, a cyborg's body and muscles are made of something entirely different, and material known as CNT Muscle Fibers. Carbon Nano Tube (CNT) Muscle Fibers A produced formulated material that’s stronger 100 times stronger than steel, as light as air and more flexible than rubber, as such, it is used to form a Machias Cyborg's body muscle and tendons that make up their body. Entire yarns woven from carbon nanotubes can contract like muscles at extremely high speeds in order to lift large weights. These carbon nanotube muscles can lift loads that are 200 times greater than natural muscles the same size, generating about 30 times the force per unit area of natural muscle. The nanotube bundles retain their properties at temperatures ranging from the -320 degree Fahrenheit of liquid nitrogen to the 2800 degree Fahrenheit melting point of iron, making them ideal when facing [[Fire Magic|'Fire']]/Ice Magic. A carbon nanotube is a tube-shaped material, made of carbon, having a diameter measuring on the nanometer scale. A nanometer is one-billionth of a meter, or about 10,000 times smaller than a human hair. CNTs are unique because the bonding between the atoms is very strong and the tubes can have extreme aspect ratios. When magic is introduced to the mix, these muscles gain an extreme boost in their flexibility and durability, due to bonding with Ethernano Particles and enhancing their natural abilities and properties. Weapons The unique feature of being a Machias Cyborg is the ability to draw out weapons from their bodies and be used as a conduit for their magic to be fired, amplified thousands of times depending on what type of weapon they create and what spell is cast. Weapons can be grafted and incorporated inside their bodies, along with [[Magic Items (FB)|'magic items']] of whatever kind that they desire to use, summoning it at a moments notice. These characteristics make fighting a Machias Cyborg very challenging in battle, as they can carry with them an arsenal of weapons to be used in tandem with their magic abilities. The type of weapons that a Machias Cyborg can use are divided into several categories, each being used to accomplish a certain goal or feat in battle: Projectiles: Commonly used to fire magic projectiles created from the wizard's magic, they are used with the purpose of attacking from a safe direction and from afar. If desired, the projectiles can be used up close or at point-blank distance for devastating effects. Depending on what magic a wizard uses, can result with different effect when the shot connects to it's intended target such as a freezing and cold effect with [[Ice Magic|'Ice Magic']], powerful piercing power with [[Light Magic|'Light Magic']], etc. Melee: To those who prefer a close encounter with the enemy, by reinforcing the machinery and augmenting the amount of magic that can be released within the knuckles, legs, and other parts of the body, the speed and strength behind every punch and kick is pushed beyond human comprehension. This type of combat is favored by those who prefer using martial arts and hand-to-hand combat as their main fighting style when taking on their adversaries. The degree of damage this type of combat does can be increased when combined with other magic spells, specifically those that focus on augmenting physical attacks or the power behind a technique. Blades: When a person wants to bring a sword to fight, a Machias Cyborg can either transform a part of their body into a sword, or bring out a blade from a compartment in their body. This weapon is most commonly used by swordsman or warriors who prefer using sharp objects to fight with. In a wizards case, it is extremely common for them to combine these weapons with [[Sword Magic|'Sword Magic']], fighting with both magic and sword in hand. Nearly any type of blade can be created and stored from a cyborgs body, such as: * Knives * Broad Swords * Katanas * Short Swords * Axes * Etc. Magic Items: A Machias Cyborg's body can hold more than weapons, it can also contain magic items, gems, paraphernalia, and many others to be used for later. Machias Cyborg Prosthetics Machias Cyborg parts are no laughing matter, when an individual simply wants a prosthetic limb to replace the one they lost, everyone in Earth Land knows what to get. Cyborg prosthetics are completely different from ordinary ones a person would receive from a doctor or hospital, as their flesh and bone are merged with the artificial limb, with their blood coursing through it's extremities, serving as an extension of their will. These artificial limbs become more than simple replacements for missing body parts, they literally become a part of that person's being, becoming a conduit for their strength and magic to be unleashed. Unlike an ordinary prosthetic, where it is unable to channel a wizard's magic ability fully primarily due to it being cut off from their bodies, a cyborg prosthetic limb is connected to to a wizard's magic container, allowing them to channel their full power into that limb as well as their entire body. Durability attack.]] A testament to their power and strength is the level of damage and pressure they can endure without suffering any form of wear and tear. Their durability is considered legendary, able to withstand nearly all forms of trauma received from weapons, the environment, and even magic spells. This is considered by most as the selling point, the limbs cannot be destroyed with magic very easily, each cyborg limb is constructed with a carefully blended combination of metals and magic elements that render it resistant to the interaction of magical forces through the metal's surface, bestowing it a small degree of power to divert and reflect incoming magic attacks, shielding the rest of the individual's body. Types A Machias Cyborg can be divided into three categories, each being distinctly different from one another in terms of what degree their bodies have become cybernetic and mechanical altered. Generation 1 A first generation cyborg is a person's body converted into at 25%, most reasonably in the form of having one or two prosthetic limbs, still possessing more flesh than machine. Even at the possession of a single arm reconstruction into a cyborg, people are still considered part cyborg, as the technology has been magically fused to their body and function as a part of them. Generation 2: A second generation cyborg is a being who has more than 50% of their body reconstructed by machias technology, having more than three limbs, several organs, and large areas of their body altered to the point of becoming cybernetic. With most of these enhancements though, they are still more man than machine. Generation 3 In extremely rare cases, when a person is actually driven toward a full body reconstruction that renders their body 100% cyborg, they are considered to be a type-3 generation cyborg. With nearly all of their organs replaced (save for the brain), bones coated in metal, and all outer limbs and skin completely robotic, the only part of their body that is still human would be their heart and brain, still retaining who they are as individuals, the one factor that separates them from becoming full Machias robots. Upgrades Being part machine, it isn't so uncommon for them to receive updates and upgrades in order to increase their abilities and higher functions. A cyborg works much in the same way, they can abandon damage, outdated equipment for much newer, efficient parts and components. Depending on what a person is looking for, an upgrade will exist with the purpose of making all cyborgs in Earth Land more powerful. The upgrades listed below are but a few upgrades a cyborg is able to incorporate inside their bodies: Speed Boosters: '''This upgrade main purpose is to vastly increase a cyborg's speed and movement to outstanding levels, most notably in the form of magic thrusters or boosters that work to move a cyborg toward different directions in a matter of seconds. This upgrade is designed to help cyborgs reach their maximum speed in a matter of seconds, allowing them to reach top speed while at the same time increasing their maximum speed limiter, a limiter that determines just how fast they can move. It has been said that cyborgs who incorporated this upgrade have been able to move at near lightning speeds, leaving only afterimages in their wake, completely overpowering their opponent's senses as they will be unable to process what is going on. '''Lighter Frame: '''An upgrade focusing on reducing the weight of the cyborg's body parts in order to become less encumbered when fighting and moving. This upgrade is intended to allow a person to more effectively move, dodge, maneuver, and evade more quickly. With a lighter frame, a cyborg can also run more quickly as the weight of their artificial body parts is reduced exponentially, weighing similarly to that of a normal non-robotic human limb. Note:The weight reduction in no way interferes with the defensive properties of the cyborg. '''Extra Coating: '''By increasing the layers of armor that comprise the cyborgs body parts (or body), their defensive abilities are increased exponentially high. Additional layers of coated metal help provide multiple barriers of cyborg metal in order to take on an even greater amount of damage than ever before. The extra coating is able to absorb an even greater degree of magic attacks, as well as reinforce the atomic bonds that make up the cyborg's body to amazing new levels, making it very difficult for anyone to hurt him. '''Additional Muscle Fibers: '''By adding additional CNT Muscle Fibers to a cyborg's body and artificial limbs, the amount of strength that they are capable of producing is pushed to monstrous new levels, being able to achieve feats that could even surpass normal Machias Cyborgs and other mechanized beings. Naturally, if more of these fibers are added, their physical abilities are increase more than 20x the normal capacity of strength they can produce, even much more greater if magic is used to boost the muscles powers through the use of Ethernano Particles. '''Storage Capacity increase: '''This upgrade increases the number of storage compartments a cyborg can use to carry items, materials, or other objects of worth inside their bodies. This upgrade is mainly used by those who use magic items, or other small items to take on the go. '''Extra Weapon compartments: '''If two or three weapons aren't enough, this upgrade increases the amount of weapon compartments a cyborg is able to possess in their body. With the number of weapon slots increased, many more types of weapons and be placed and stored through multiple areas around their body. '''Reaction Processor: Truly, a one-of-a-kind upgrade that is special, even among the other upgrades available. The upgrade itself is an internal processor that serves to massively increase a Machias Cyborg's ability and capability to process information, vastly bestowing them an increased ability in response speed and reaction time. Weakness Magic .]] Although part human, one cannot forget that they are also part Machias, and as such, cyborgs are also accessible to several of their weaknesses, although be not in the same manner of seriousness. Magic spells such: * 'Metal Dragon Slayer Magic ' * 'Ferrokinesis ' * '''Metal-Make * Metal God Slayer Magic ' * 'Metal Devil Slayer Magic The spells above can be absolutely dangerous and fatal toward the a cyborg's well being, as these spells interact with multiple forms of metallic elements and substances and, many of which are found in a Machias Cyborg's body. If exposed to this type of magic for long periods of time, the enemy wizards is capable of tearing the cyborg's body to pieces, inflicting untold amount of damage. Although possessing the same weaknesses, a cyborg is still a living creature, with organic blood and human flesh fused together with the machines. As such, these spells wont immediately kill the cyborg, it will give them some time for them to fight back or figure a way to escape their grasp before these spells take their toll on their bodies. A Possible Solution Although there are not many solutions toward the main problem, there are ways and alternatives toward defending oneself from these magic spells's touch. Only Three methods exist in Earth Land in regards to defense: Fight Fire with Fire: 'It only makes sense that two positives make a negative. If a Machias Cyborg is a practitioner of the same type of magics that are trying to rip him apart, he could undoubtedly use his own powers to maintain his metallic bodies in perfect shape, free from any manipulation coming from the enemy, much like two magnets repelling each other with the same magnetic force. By molding and manipulating the metal within himself and keeping it in place, there is absolutely no possible way for the enemy to mess around with a cyborg's body while at the same time rushing in and fighting the enemy at the same time. 'Alchemy: If a cyborg were to use Alchemy to change the what type of metal it is and composition, there could be no way for an enemy wizard to get a hold of the cyborg's metallic parts that make up some parts of their body. They can even go even further by changing it into other elements that are just as strong as metal in order to fight. Celesta Steel: '''Theoretically, if a Machias Cyborg were made of this metal, no amount of magic or powerful spell would be able to alter or interact with this metal's shape or form as a result from it's unusual properties. With it's power to feed on magic, the nearly inmalleable structure of it's atomic bonds, and other powers render it impossible to interact with magically. With this material forming their body, they would be safe from these spell's effects. However, this method is considered the most difficult to enact, as the very act of acquiring a simple ore and smithing it into something else would be impossible for ordinary people to do. The resources and funding alone to do this would be within the billions, and simply acquiring one of Earth Land's hardest metals requires special tools to cut, melt, and refine. Abilities Physical '''Strength: A Machias Cyborg's physical strength is unimaginably, being able to accomplish physical feats that normal humans and Machias are unable to achieve. This is primarily due to the CNT muscle fibers that make up their machine body being augmented by their magic powers to the point where they can produce powerful physical attacks without applying much effort, able to put an inhuman level of weight and pressure behind every kick and punch. Being part machine, a Machias Cyborg''' can actually increase the volume of force applied in his strength, do to the benefit of being half robotic. In addition, along with possessing a body made of metal, the muscle fibers that constitute them benefit the individual with being given an unlimited degree of applicable force to use without risking any form of tear or breakage on their body. The full extent of physical strength that a Machias Cyborg is capable of producing is currently unknown, as not all cyborgs are equal. Some are notably more stronger than others, mainly due to the materials, magic abilities, and powers they possesses and incorporate inside themselves. For example, cyborgs that practice [[Dragon Slayer Magic|'''Dragon Slayer Magic]] will naturally be extremely powerful as their many magic abilities such as Dragon Force and Dragon Drive will naturally push their cyborg body to greater heights in terms of power. Other cyborgs can become equally as powerful if they receive enough upgrades and configurations that compliment their abilities. Speed: 'Without being limited by fatigue from tiring muscles, and with a limitless supply of stamina, a Machias Cyborg's speed cannot be defined, let alone limited within human levels of understanding. If in possession of the right equipment, upgrades, and weapons that compliment the Machias Cyborg, it is possible that they can move at unreachable speeds of movement, matching and even surpassing the speed of sound. The degree of speed that can be achieved by Machias Cyborgs depends on their physical condition, how much magic energy they have and what spells they can use. If a wizard can use 'Lightning Magic, they can electrically charge themselves and the machinery inside themselves to the point of overcharging them and increasing their primary functions, working 3x as effectively, giving them the ability to thrust and move at lightning speed, overpowering their enemies before they can even have a chance to react and process what just happened. Additional upgrades and items, such as thrusters and boosters, can also work to increase and add additional speed. With all of these factors working together, a cyborg can reach top speed in a matter of seconds, completely disappearing, leaving only afterimages in their wake and overwhelming an opponent's sense of perception of pain as there will be no possible way for them to react fast enough. If a cyborg reduces the amount of weight they carry, the quicker they can move, this is commonly achieved by using upgrades that reduce the metal that makes up their body with a lighter frame, or if they reduce the amount of equipment they are carrying before fighting. Durability: '''Cyborgs are incredibly, unimaginably durable to most forms of attacks, some even being able to shrug of devastating, life-threatening attacks that would normally kill a man the moment it makes contact. With several parts of their body reconstructed, these cyborg parts are able to tolerate incredibly degrees of punishment, enduring impossible levels of stress and damage without even being able to display so much as a single scratch or dent. The degree of defense properties they can provide can be determined by a number of factors, such as: * What materials were used to construct the cyborg's body. * What upgrades are being used. * What spells and magic abilities the cyborg possesses. * What magic items are being used by the cyborg. Even without any of these factors, a Machias Cyborg's body and ability to survive in any condition make them incredibly difficult to kill. Their bodies possess survival skills that bestow them abilities to survive in any environment, able to handle whatever situation or position they are placed and tackle it head on. The default metal used to create cyborg's body parts is created by blending special metals and magic minerals together, leaving them to mix and stir for days, even weeks. Once finished, the metal is treated with a large variety of different spells and items used to magically treat the metal, increasing it's durability to otherworldly levels. The outcome is a metallic material able to absorb the impact of magic and harden itself in response to trauma, diverting and redirecting it's power to weaken it's landing. '''Stamina: '''As part machine, a cyborgs mechanized limbs are incapable of feeling fatigued or suffer from exhaustion, giving them an edge against being exhausted in the middle of battle. With so many of their limbs being composed of metal and CNT Muscle Fibers, it is impossible for them to become over exerted or suffer from fatigue, making their level of stamina nearly infinite, depending on what limb is cybernetic. If a persons legs are part cyborg, their leg strength will enable them to run and kick without showing any sign of exhaustion, and with Machias arms able to punch, lift and throw without so much as breaking a sweat. If a person is Type-3 Machias Cyborg, their stamina can be considered infinite, as their are no organic muscles or flesh capable of becoming exhausted or damaged by overuse. '''Processing Speed/Reaction Time: '''With synthetic muscles and limbs boosting a cyborgs physical abilities to their peek, their potential to function in a situation and decision making skills are many times greater and faster than that of a normal being. This is primarily due to the fact that these cybernetic limbs can act immediately when the cyborgs wishes to, this means that if they are able to keep track of an enemy moving at extraordinary speeds, they can immediately react and move as their limbs are able to receive messages from their brain nearly 10x faster than a a normal limb made of flesh. These qualities make a cyborg's ability to react to a situation much greater, as they can move faster than ordinary beings, capable of stopping an incoming attack that normal wizards would be unable to detect on time. '''Agility/Maneuverability: '''As a hard working, wreaking machine, they are not limited or restricted by the degree of flexibility and movement that normal bodies possess, meaning that they can move and dodge in impossible ways. Since powerful metals are used to composes their flesh and CNT Muscle Fibers replacing all organic muscle, being able to and stretch in unimaginable ways, Machias Cyborgs can bending, move, and dodge in ways that normal beings can't replicate, making them very agile to avoid incoming attacks. Magical 'Final Drive Mode: '''An unimaginable state of power and force achieved when a Machias Cyborg pushes their body beyond the safety margins and borders that are considered to be their limitations for them to use magic. Just the power alone that is generated from this process is enough to rival that of the energy needed to power the 'Etherion 'into firing a single shot. Final Drive Mode is a form that bestows untold power and abilities to only the most experienced and powerful of beings, such as wizards and Type-3 cyborgs. Considered by many as the 'Second Origin ability for Machias Cyborgs to use, this ability not only increases a cyborgs magic powers, but removes any and all limitations that they possess, able to fight beyond their full power without suffering from the negative drawbacks. In order for this form to be achieved, a Machias Cyborg must remove all the limiters in their body and allow for the energy released to completely overtake them in an unbelievable surge of magic energy that will flood inside them and feed the magic core within. While in this state of heightened ability, their fighting abilities and magic powers will be overworked, functioning at nearly 1,000% more efficiently, as well as enter a super heightened state of awareness, being able to fight and move in new ways. Final Drive Mode others additional abilities such as: * Zero Limitations: 'With all limiters and limitations removed from the cybor's body, they can fight beyond their full power without suffering from any harmful effects on their health, as their body will endure and numb any pain the user is suffering so that they can battle without any disturbances. Also, without restrictions, Machias Cyborgs can use their bodies full power without destroying it, which means that they can move as fast as they can possibly go without destroying their legs, punch and destroy things without breaking their fists or arms. * '''Augmented Magic Defense: '''With an elevated volume of magic energy surrounding their body, they are capable of ressisting the influence of magic on their body with greater force than ever before, as well as take on even more powerful spells head on. * '''Unimaginable Increase in Bodily Functions: '''Strenght, speed, and defense are boosted to to unimaginable new levels, exceeding anything that they have been capable of producung * '''Enormous Magic Boost: '''A * '''Magically Overcharged Weapons: '''A However, although unbelievably powerful, this power up only lasts for a total of 10 min. The price for so much power is extremely high, as it will not only destroy all the Machias Cyborg alterations that exist in the user's body but either kill or lethally injure the user, resulting with a high probability of death to follow. Weapons ' inside his weapons for devastating effects.]] A cyborg's weapons can not only be used as a means to kill someone with brute strength. Even better, they can be used to kill someone with "magical" brute strength. Other Abilities '''Immunity to Mental Manipulation: Resistance to Black Art Magic: Lightning Absorption: Trivia *Approved by Perchan *Inspired By Genos from One Punch Man, Raiden from MGR, and Max from Anarchy Reigns. Category:Races Category:Race